Something Gone Wrong
by Jennyb5683
Summary: Everyone is with the wrong Person. Lucky is with sam. Lulu and Logan are together and it looks like it will be for good. Want to find out about the rest of the characters Read To Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

Something gone wrong 

Character list

Carly Jax

Jasper Jax

Logan

Copper

Lulu Spencer

Georgie Jones

Maxie Jones

Tracey Quartermaine

Dillion Quartermaine

Luke Spencer

Lucky Spencer

Elizabeth Webber

Nikolas Casidine

emily Quartermaine

Alexis Davis

Ric Lansing

Michael Corthinos III

Morgan Corthinos

Christina

Skye

Damian spenelli

Milo

Kenny he's a character that i had made up. Haven't a clue what he will be in the sotry but i know it may have something to od with Lulu

Carrie: She's the hottest country star and this is fanfiction so i am goign to have something with Carrie Underwood in it

Kelly clarkson smae as her

AJ Mclean: Lulu has a big crush on him

Summary

Everyone is falling in love with someone it is old flames and some lovers love have never faded. Sonny has a few dreams of Reese that are more than he can handle Tracey and Luke are thinking hard about their relationship. Their are someconcerts in the park and I thought that it would be cool to add someof the people that i really like. Will Lulu finally find out who she wants to date. Will she fall in love with one of the new guys that are in her life or will she fall in love with spinelli Read to find out. 


	2. Shocking news

Shocking News

Alexis was sitting in her living room with Kristina and Molly. she was reading them a story getting ready for bed. After she finished the story Kristina looked at her with a very sad look.

"What's wrong honey?" Alexis said getting worried that Kristina was closing herself off from everyone again.

"Why haven't I seen my father lately?" Alexis knew that it was going to be something along those lines.

"Sweetie, your daddy is gone on vacation. He wanted to take you but he knew that I wouldn't allow it. He told me to tell me that he loves you everyday. I know for a fact that he is thinking of you right at this moment."

"Mom, I haven't seen him in two months. I know he has not been gone that long. When can I see him again?"

"When he told me that he was leaving he said that he was going to be back in two weeks that he was taking your brothers to the island."

"How cmoe I can never go to the island with them? Have you ever thought that maybe I would like to go there too."

"I thought that maybe you would want to stay home with me this time. That way you won't have to be by the boys."

"Mom, I love spending thime with Micheal and Morgan. It's fun. They treat me like a reall sister and not just their half sister like I really am."

"That's nice but don't you get tired of sharing all of your time with your two bohers when youcould have me all to yourself?"

"No I wouldn't. I like spending time with my other family. I haven't seen Daddy or Micheal or Morgan in such a long time that I just don't understand why they don't want they to spend anytime with me.

"Sweetie, It wasn't my fault. Your father wanted to spend some quality time with Micheal and Morgan. Since it was Father's day a couple of weeks ago."

"I want to live at Daddy's. " Kristina said looking sad.

"Are you sure you want to do that right now, I'm going to miss you. I wonn't be able to tuck you in at night."

Mom' I need to do this. i know that you want to be with me always but I ned to see my father and me living with him would give me the chance to see him a lot more than I do now."

"Ill see what I can do. As soon as your father comes back from the island I'll takl to him about you living with him."

"Thank you. I know this will be hard but I think taht it will work out just fine."

"I jsut want you to know that I will miss you when you are gone."

"Mom, I'm just moving across town not to a different counrty." She threw her arms around Alexis.

Alexis strted to cry. It was hard to be away from Molly and now she's not going to have Kristina by her. 


	3. protecting Lulu

Protecting Lulu

Logan was sitting at a talke in Kelly's when Scott came in the door. He glanced in Scott's direction. He didn't want another confrontation with the amn but as great as that sounded, he knew it was inevitable. He was ready for whatever Scott had to dish out. He ws shocked when Scott didn't head in his direction. He was also shocked from the voice he heard behind him.

"What's this a day where Scott Baldwin doesn't bother you? That's a first." Lul Spencer said wrapping ehr arms around Logan and giving hima kiss.

"Yeah well he better stay over there where he is. I dont want anything to ruin the day that I amhaving." He said returning the sparkly glance that Lulu was giving him.

Just as he was saying that Scott ambled over. He smilded an evil little grin at the two of them and then he started to talk.

"Well isn't this a surprise, the two of you sitting here in Kelly's always looking like you're the happiest couple." He just couldn't leave them alone whenever they turned up at the smae place.

"Scott, can you plese jsut leave us alone We didn't do anything to you and you come over and bug us. I know you have soething against my father but why take it out on me?" Lulu said getting sick of everytime she saw Scott she ended up with a headache.

"Where is your father these days, by the way?"

"It's none of your business. I don't think you will ever have any business with him anyways. You never did and you never will. so why don't you go and leave me alone."

"I actually think that this time you should really go and listen to her. she seems really angry and I wouldn't want someting so dramatic to happen to your wonderful career. Which by the way, congraulations for being honored the spot of D. A. in Port Charles. I know that you'll just screw it up worse than Ric did." Logan said trying to get Scott off the subject of Lulu and her dad. He knew how uncomfortable that would be for her having to talk about him all the time.

"Well my one and only son, you may just happen to get your wish. I know that you are working for Sonny Corthinos. If you want to stay out of prison i would stay away from him. He's been the criminal for the longest time in this town and we have never been able to convict him. And you blondie, you should stay away frm Jason Morgan. Just because he's in Pentonville doesn't mean that he will stay there forever and I know that you don't want trouble. "

"Scott, Why don't you jsut leave her alone. She has never done anything to do and I don't think she will. Lulu is one of my trusted employees. I do believe that she has trouble keeping er mouthshut but I know to you she knows what she's doing. " Mike said coming up behind Scot.

"If I here you takling about Lulu one more time, I can get you kicked out of office so fast you won't believe what's happening to you. Alexis said walking towards Scott. She just walked in the door and seen the commotion at Lulu's and Logan's table. sure she doesn't really like Lulu but she is Nikolas's aunt and Nikolas is Lulu's sister so she had to do everything in her power to keep her fro danger. And Scott Balwdin seems to be danger in the town of Port Charles.

"Thank you everyone for sticking up for me but I think I can handle a scum bucket like Scott all by myself. I do appreciate everything that you have done but please let me do this by mydelf." Lulu was flattered that everyone wanted to protect her from Scott baldwin but she had to do this for her dad, if not only for herself.

"I hope you rethink that little notion because I am not prepared to back down." Scott said with a glance towards Alexis.

"Yeah, well neither am I. I will fight you to the death and make you leave town so fast you won't be able to blink."

Everyone started clapping. They were all so proud that Lulu finally stood up to scott. 


	4. Author's Note

Author;'s Note

I thought that it would be easy to do a hapter of sonny's and Reese's relationship, but it is hard especially when it is no more. I am sorry for all of the people who read the summary and saw that i was going to have a chapter about Sonny and Reese. I am thinking of bringing alexis together with him someway but not sure. I thoguht when they had an affair that they were great together. So well see what happens. Again sorry for the inconveince and disappointment. 


	5. Talking to sonny

Talking To sonny

Sonny had just got settled in his house when the phone rang. he got up to answer it.

"Hello."

'Hi, Sonny, it's me Alexis. Look I think you and I need to talk. It's about Kristina. We have a problem that needs to be fixed and fast before it gets out of hand."

"What's going on? I thought everything was going okay with the visitation agreement that we had made."

"Yeah well, let's just say Kristina is at the age where she asks questions about the relationship between her mother and father.

"What did she say. I need to know that way if I have to say sometihng to someone i know what I'm talking about." Sonny said, getting irrated.

"well she wants to know why you spend more time with Micheal and Mortgain more than you do her. She wanted to go to the island with you and you didn't even think to ask her if she wanted to go."

"yeah like you would let her come with me you know that if I were to ask if she could go down to the island with me and the boys that you would say no way Jose' I didn't even want to hear you say that so I didn't bother."

"so what am I supposed to do . I cna't just tell her that you can't take her out of the country. I am not that kind of mothier."

"And when has that changed. I have never heard you say that you weren't a certain kind of mother. You are very protective. Why do you think I tried to get cusudy? I wantd to spend time with Kristina and you denied it to me."

"Sorry, I never thought that Ric woudd be such a pig headed jerk that he would munipulate me for custody of Mol;." She was getting all teary eyed again just becasue she missed Molly too much like any mother would.

"How about you letting her stay here with me for a week. No harm. Just me and her and I. Micheal and Morgan are staying iwth Carly and Jacks this weeek and then next week they stay here." Sonny would love to spend time with Kristina but he knew how protective Alexis is of Kristina.

" actually, she wants to come live hre. She feels that then she can spend all her time with you. There is a huge prolbem with that, I hope you know.' She hoped that she would not have to spell it out to him.

"Why would you play mind games with me? You know that you would not let her do that just as much as I do."

"I'm actually thiking that it may be a good idea. I know this may seem somewhat extreme but I will ahve to let go of her in a few years anyways, what better way for me to get used to her not wanting to spend all of her free time with her mother."

"Are you sure. I don't want to have to go to court over this. The judge filed the papers for you to have custody and I don't want to start a war with this whole thing."

"No, We don't even have to go to court. I don't even have to file it, we can just make the switch right now or whenever you think is best and no attorney or judge has to know about this. Well they may because of her school records but if we are both in agreement to this decision then I say why not. No big battle over custody we are two grown adults and if we agree then I don't see any problem with it."

"Okay then I guess you can get her on the weekends. I think it's fair. She will ahve to see her mother about certain things so I thik the wekends would be great."

"So we're really switching places here huh?" Alexis said starting to tear up.

"Yes we are." Sonny said. "If you want you can bring her here Monday after school." Sonny was so excited but hid it frm Akexis because he knew that she was going to be sad.

"Okay sounds good to me. I'll see you Monday about four then." She turned to walk out the door before her tears exploded and Sonny saw her cry. 


	6. A Weddig And A Proposal

a/N: I don't know what they say in weddings to the whole vows and stuff so bare with me here. Plus i am working on a very difficult chapter since i don't really like Sam.

A wedding And a Proposal

Lulu was so nervous. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her brother Lucky was geting married to Sam McCall. She couldn't believe that after so many years that Lucky would actually fall for someone that would want to ruin his marriage with Elizabeth. She knew that some thing was going to go wrong. She just had a weird feeling about it. In two hours her and Nikolas would be at the church where the wedding would be held. Her aunt Bobbie would not be happy. She believed that Lucky and Elizabeth were prefect for each other. It got worse when Elizabeth told Lucky that Jake's father was really Jason Morgan's son. For so long she tried to hide it from Lucky knowing that she would lose Elizabeth as a sister. She didn't want that to hapen. Now she was getting a manipulative bitch for a sister. She hated Samantha McCall and she would do anything to ruin the best day of her brother's life. Sure she loved her brother but she thought that he could do better than Sam. She was sitting in Lucky's living room when someone knocked on the front door. She got up to answer it.

"Hey" Logan said when Lulu answered.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here? The wedding isn't for a couple of hours, and I thought we were just going to meet at the church." Lulu said hugging him.

"We were, but I decided to come over and visit for a little while and then take you to the church so you don't have to drive."Logan said taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. He sat down and patted the seat next to him gesturing Lulu to sit there.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, a soda, tea lemonade?" Lulu said trying to hide her anger. She didn't want Logan seeing how upset she was.

"No thanks. I'm fine, what's wrong you seem to be nervous." Logan said, getting up to go to Lulu's side.

"Wedding jitters. even though it's not my wedding I still seem to get all jittery inside." She was telling somewhat of the truth. She was really nervous about what was going to happen at the wedding.

"Speaking of weddings I want to ask you something and I don't know how so I am just going to do the best I can with this." Logan said geting all nervous inside, hoping he didn't sound like a sleezball after he poured his heart and soul out to Lulu.

"What could you possibly mean by having a question for me about weddings. You aren't... Logan no you don't mean,,," Lulu didn't know it but she was going to get the surprise of her life in about five seconds.

Logan got down on one knee with a velvet heart shaped box in his hands that he pulled out of his suit jacket.

"Lulu will you marry me?" He asked with his voice all shaky with nerves he thought he was going to pass out.

"Logan I don't know what to say. I love you but I don't know if I could possibly ever marry you. I thought we were doing just fine with being boyfriend an dgirlfriend and then you come up with this idea to get married. I can't answer that right now. My brother is getting married today and it's bad enough that i have to sit there and watch him ruin his life. i'm sorry but I just can't answer that at this time." Lulu said trying not to break down and cry right in front of him.

"you don't have to answer me right now. i just want you to think about it. Please Lulu. It will mean so much to me if you became a part of me." He said reaching out to bring her closer to him for a kiss.

A couple of hours later, all of Lucky's family and friends were gathered at the church where the wedding was to be held. lucky was staniding in fron waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle when Lulu wakled towards him.

"Lulu what are you doing you need to sit down the wedding's about to start." Lucky said trying to escort Lulu to her seat next to his aunt Bobbie.

"Don't shut me out Lucky! You know that you are bringing disgrace to this family by marrying that tramp. I won't let it happen. I know deep down you still love Elizabeth. Why the hell won't you jsut let yourself admit it. Instead you bring yourself to marry the woman who elped tear your mariage apart. I can't sit here and watch you do that." Lulu said now very furious at her brother.

Nikolas walked up to Lulu and Lucky.

I think Lucky is doing the best that he could do. Maybe deep down inside there is actually love for Sam. No matter how much you dislike her you need to respect her, Lulu. I know you may not like the fact that Lucky is marrying her but you need to respect his decision." Nikolas said hoping that Lulu was listening to him.

Bobbie wakled up the little crowd and was wondering what everyone was talking about.

"What's going on?" She asked hoping it was nothing about Lucky.

"Aunt bobbie, I think that iI can speak free about my brother marrying sam. She ruined his marriage with elizabeth and now he's fallen madly in love for this deceiving piece of shit." Lulu said hoping her aunt would back her up on the facts.

"Lulu, your mother would be horrifyed if she knew that you were takling so horribly in a church." Bobbie herself was upset.

"Everyone, will you please, sit down, the wedding is about the start in a few moments." The priest said.

Everyone took their seats

The organ player started playing the wedding song.

After everyonethat was part of the wedding party walked down the aisle, the bride came into view. The music got louder as Sam walked down the aisle. It stopped when she reached Lucky's side.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to bring these two wonderful people in holy matrimony." He faces Lucky and Sam and then turns to the guests."If anyone thinks these two people shouldn't get married speak now."

Nobody did. Well besides Lulu but she didn't want to say anything becasue she was the only one that thought the way she did.

The priest turns to Lucky and sam. " I was informed that you two have came up for your own vows."

"Yes we do." Lucky said for the both of them.

"YOu may start then." The priest said, gesturing to Lucky and Sam.

Lucky turned to Sam.

"Sam I love you with all my heart. I never thought that I would be saying that to anyone but Elizabeth but now I know that it's you that I love more than anything. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Lucky, I also love you with all of my heart and want to spend every waking moment with you as a married couple. I am so glad that we have found each other so we could have the chance to be with each other. I love you Lucky and I don't ever want to lose you."

The room door opened and Elizabeth came in before Sam finished her vows. She took a seat by Lulu. she poked Lulu in the side.

"Did I miss anything?"

"You mean besides this bitch deciding to do her own vows."

"Lulu, you are being so unfair to your brother. He deserves someone that loves him as much as Sam." Elizabeth said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How can you sit there are say that? I know deep down that you still have feelings for Lucky. Yes you may still be mad at him but you still love him. I can hear the sadness in your voice."

"Yes, I know. I still care about Lucky. Yes he did do something that was decieving but I still want to be his friend."

Meanwhile Lucky was putting a ring on Sam's finger.

Then Sam put the ring she held on Lucky's finger

"I know pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

While Lucky and Sam were heading up the aisle, The priest said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

Before Lucky could spot Elizabeth, she ducked down in her chair almost to the floor.

After the bride and groom wlaked out the door to their limousine everyone left the church and headed to the Spencer's house for the wedding reception.

Lulu knew what she had to do and went looking for Logan. 


	7. Lulu and Logan

Lulu And Logan

"Logan." Lulu said while she was knocking on his apartment door. "I need to talk to you. It's about what you asked me yesterday. "

"Come in, Lulu." Logan said after he heard who it was.

Lulu opened the door. She didn't expect to see him with no shirt on. She was in awe. Yeah sure she saw hm competely naked before, but she still was shocked on how hot he looked. "Hey, I can come back if you are getting ready to lay down."

"No, I'm actually just really hot and decided to take my shirt off." He looked at her with all his love.

"Uh, okay." She had no idea what to say after that. She didn't want to sound like a blubbering idiot.

"sweetie, what's wrong?" Logan said, noticing Lulu's uncomfort.

"No... nothing's wrong, I just can't believe how you look without your shirt off. Yes I know we have made love many times before but it still amazes me.

"You didn't come all the way over here to tell me how amazing I look with my shirt off did you?" Logan asked , knowing that something else was wrong and he bet it had something to do with what he had asked her a few hours ago before the wedding.

"No, I didn't. Actually I wanted to tell you the answer to the question that you asked me earlier before we went to the wedding." Lulu said getting all nervous. She didn't know if she were doing it right but she was taking a shot at it.

"And that answer would be..." Logan said pausing for Lulu to answer."

"I'll marry you. I know that earlier I went off and said that I didn't think that I was ready but deep down inside I really do want to marry you. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. And now I realize i may sound like an idiot.

"No, you don't sound like an idiot. You could never get that low. I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I will always love you and I am glad that you and I are together."

"So what do we do now? Should we tell anyone? I don't know what we are doing here. I should know because my mom and dad got married again when she came out of her state of catatonic but she was in a hurry to get married to my father before she blacked out again. So they kinda just told family."

"Here's the deal, tell as many people as you want but don't think that there will many people on my side of the church."

"Well, yeah, here's a laugh for you. Why don't you invite Scott." She started laughing at the thought of Scott Baldwin actually being nice to Logan.

"Don't you ever joke around like that again!" Logan said running towards Lulu playfully attacking her.

They both ended on the sofa with Logan on top of Lulu, they were kissing when someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on! " Logan said rushing to pull his shirt on.

He opened the door.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" Scott asked looking into the apartment. He thought he was just going to have a little chat with his offspring. He didn't expect his arch rival's daughter to be here with Logan, since he was the one that tried his hardest to keep those two apart.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan asked with so much hate in his voice he wanted to punch the guy right in the face. He knew that he wasn't going to do that cause he didh't want Lulu to think that he was about violence.

"I just want you to know that I will not be allowing you two to be with each other. I plan to do something about you two dating. I don't want Luke Spencer's daughter getting in trouble because my no excuse for a son is dating her."

"Lulu isn't the problem. You are. Get out of my face and don't come back. I never want to see you around her ever again harrassing my girlfriend. I hate you and wish I wasn't born with you as a father."

"Now now, I know that you don't like me, heck I dont like you but that doesn't mean that I won't look out for your best interests at heart."

"I don't need anything. I just want to be left alone with my girlfriend and be happy about it.

"Fine, whatever. I knw deep down inside you will want me round more than you do right now, but I will let you make your decisions without me in your life. I jsut hope that you don't make the same mistakes that Laura made."

"You leave my mother ot of this you, you, it's said but iI have no insult for you but don't worry I will come up with one. I hate you and I wish you never met my mom and fell in love with her because if it were right now i know I would tell her to leae you the hell alone. So Please leave me and Logan alone."

"I won't bother you or Logan again. I know how unbearable I am being and now i am to respect your wishes." He turns and walks away. Logan closes the door. He turns to Lulu.

I'm so sorry, I should have just slammed the door in his face right when he stepped in but I couldn't I had to see what kind of mysterious plan he had cooked up."

No, it's okay. I just hope he actually does what he says and leaves us alone. I donn't wnat to see that scumbag ever again.

He reaches out to give Lulu a hug. 


	8. The Trouble With Love

The Trouble With Love

Carly Jax was sitting in her living room waiting for her husband to come home. It was late in the afternoon and Morgan was home from school and Michael was at a friends house studying, She was just getting ready to make a phone call when Jacks came rushing into the front door.

"Jax, where have you been?" Carly asked sounding really worried. She knew that Jax would never cheat on her but the thought had crossed her mind.

"I was at the hotel. I needed to take care of some business before we went on our second honeymoon. I didn't want anything to go wrong. I don't want to have to come back with a hotel ran the wrong way." Jacks said taking his tie off and kissing Carly passionately on the lips.

Morgan came running down the stairs when he heard Jacks come in.

"Daddy you're home." He said running up to Jacks and grabbing him into a hug.

"Morgan, Why do you say that. You know that Jacks isn't your father. Sonny is." Carly said looking at Jacks the whole time.

"Carly, what the hell are you talking about? Yes, Sonny is the father to Morgan and Micheal but that doesn't mean that I don't want them to think of me as their father." Jacks was really hurt and he didn't think that he should show Carly just how hurt that he was.

"Jacks, now come on you know what I'm saying. I don't want them calling you dad and then when they are around Sonny calling him dad. It will confuse them and I don't want them to be confused. It's not fair to them. They are just your stepkids and I don't want anything else to come up about this. You are just their stepfather. That's it." Carly siad trying to peck Jacks on the cheek.

"How about this then? I adopt them. I know what you are going to say but I think that it will relieve some of the stress."

"No, because Sonny won't sign over the custody. And I want Micheal and Morgan to have thier father in their life. I kno wthat you would like to be part of their lives I just think that you being their stepfather would be better." Carly said grabbing Morgan and taking him upstairs. She needed to get dinner started and Morgan would just be in the way. Making dinner was the time when Carly and Jacks talked about what was happening at the hotel and they had their alone time.

Micheal walked into the house. He had a friend with him. They were talking aobut one of the girls in their class.

"No, I think Melissa Martin is the hottest girl." Michael was saying.

"Dude I'm telling you Jamie O'Conner is the hottest girl in our class. I even think that she's the hottest in the whole school. But then I would be pushing it." Jordan, Micheal's friend was saying to Micheal.

Jacks interrupts them.

"Micheal, you didn't tell me or your mom that you were bringing someone home after school." Jacks said giving Micheal a clue that maybe he should say hi and introduce his friend.

"Oh, hi Jacks. This Jordan Matthews, he's the friend that I was telling you and mom about last night. The one that I tld you that I was going over to his house after school." Micheal said hoping that Jacks would remember.

Carly came down the stairs.

"Hey, Micheal this must be your friend Jordan that you've been talking alot about lately." Carly said sticking her hand out to Jordan.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jax." Jordan said shaking her hand.

"How did you know that he was coming over here? I didn't hear Micheal say anthing about it last night." Jacks said looking at Carly with a confused look in his eyes.

"Micheal and I talked before he went to bed when you went for your walk." Carly said waling towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mom can Jordan stay for dinner?" Micheal asked Carly.

"Sure as long as mom says that it's okay."

"Carly." Jacks says walking into the kitchen behind her. " I think we need to talk. I feel so distant from you and the boys." Jacks said going into the refridgerator to grab a can of soda.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy working at the hotel and trying to get everythign ready for our honeymoon to Africa you would know more about what's going on in your life." Carly said getting a frying pan out of the bottom draw of the stove. They were having cheeseburgers and french fries for dinner with a tossed salad.

"You of all people should know that I do all that I do so you can have a very peaceful life without the hassle of working."

"When we first started thinking about getting married, I told you not to worry about me working, that I wanted to work by your side evry day and you told me know so don't start any of that shit with me. I am sick of the excuses of why you work so damn much."

"Then why the hell do you ask?" Jacks said slmaming down the can of soda he just opened and took a drink of.

"To see what you would say and it's always some lame excuse."

"You know I don't spend ten hours at the hotel for nothing just to come home to listen to you complain that I'm not home early enough for you. I'm taking a walk. Be back later."

"You always ..." She got cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Mom where did Jacks go?" Micheal asked walking into the kitchen.

"He went for a walk. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour so don't go and run off." Carly said putting hamburger into the pan and turning the stove on. 


	9. A concert in the Park pt 1 Confrontatio

Disclamiar: I don't own any thing I just think that the three celebs that I have listed in here are the best in the world. I love all their music. Especially Carrie Underwood and AJ McLean's Voice is so dreamy and sexy. okay now author is getting all happy!!!! A Look in the future maybe I will have AJ in one more chapter just to keep the ball rolling.

A Concert In The Park Part 1 The confrontation

NEWS FLASH!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BENEFIT CONCERT IN CHARLESTON PARK. TONIGHT AT EIGHT P.M.

That's what everyone who reads the newspaper every morning opened up to that morning. The concert was supossed to be founded for the Boy and Girls Club Of America. The three people that were supposed to appear that night were, Carrie Underwood , Kenny Chesney and AJ McLean from the Backstreet Boys. Every where people went they were talks about who was going and who wasn't seemed like the whole town was, The one person who was the most excited of them all was Lulu. Her and Logan were bringing a picnic dinner to eat while they were listening to the music.

"I am so excited!!!! AJ McLean is going to be standing ten feet away from me. He is the hottest guy, well besides you of course." She said deciding that hse better clear taht up or she was going to miss the concert because her and Logan would be in a huge argument and she would be so mad she wouldn't feel liek going anywhere.

"Well, I am going to be honest then too, I have a huge crush on Carrie Undefrwood. Of course I think you are hotter than her but I still like her." He really did he couldn't believe how many posters he had of her when he was in the army. He was hoping to make her Mr. Logan Hayes one day but he knew that it would never happen. 

All of a sudden a shadow appeared on Logan's side. Lulu knew right away who had that kind of shadow. She turned around.

"DDAd!!!!!" What are you doing here? I thought you were in South America making sure that nothing happened to mom."

"I was sweetie. but I heard that there was a big concert here in the park tonight and I love that kind of music. Plus I wanted to see you again. It's been a long time since the last time I saw you." He turned to Logan.

"And you must be Logan. I heard that a while back you hurt Lulu. Let me tell you that ever happen again I will rip your heart out and you can tell me how you feel. Let me tell you it isn't all that great. I've felt like it has happened to me a million times over." He turns to Lulu. " You're mom did it to me a few times and it hurt.

"Dad, Logan and I have something to tell you." She looks at Logan. He nods to her for the go ahead.

"And what would that be, Princess." He said wrapping his arms around Lulu. He couldn't believe how much he missed his little girl.

"Logan and I are planining on getting married." Lulu told her dad, hoping that he wasn't as surprised as she was when Logan proposed to her.

"No daughter of mine is marrying Scott Baldwin's prodigy. I don't think so Lulu, I'm sorry, I don't want you to get hurt by him.

"Dad yes, Logan and I had our ups and downs but we worked everything out and now we know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Well then, I don't have anything to say about that." He spoke too soon.

"I'd re-think that last sentence. I know that you don't want them to get hitched. That way you have no way of having someone looking after Lulu, your precious angel."

I don't know what you are talking about. At least I didn't abandon my son for twenty some years and then try to walk into his life again."

"No, you just go off on your stupid adventures and tell no one where you are going.  
Now who has the better lifestyle picked out for their children."

"You're flithy scum. Don't come near my daughter again, or I will rip your head off with my bare hands.

"You threatning me Spencer, let me tell you once I win the spot of D.A. again, I'll throw your hide in a jail cell faster than you can think. Don't mess with me. I can ruin your life so much you won't ever be able to see your son or daughter again, except on visiting days."

"Like I said scum, from off the bottom of my shoes. I don't like you and ever since Laura married me you became jealous that you were looking for any excuse to win her back. Well, guess what buddy, you aren't ever getting her back. I took her somewhere you will never find." Luke was so ticked off htat he would tear Scott's head off right in front everyone in the whole park.

"Leave me the hell alone, I haven't done anything to you and I don't plan to, but I will warn you if this relationship goes any farther I'll be the one to break the two of them up."

Luke got up in Scott's face. "Let me tell you something, you do anything to my daughter and I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a year. Yes I am threatning you. I will always have the upper hand when it comes to you." Luke was pretty sure that his face was as red as a strawberry by the time he backed away from Scott.

"This isn't over, Spencer. You haven't seen the end of me yet. I will make you cringe every time you see me." Scott was so fed up with the Spencers that he wish he could have them all thrown in prison for the rest of their lifes. The only one that he could possibly try to stand would be Lucky, and that being that he had to work with him every day.

"Dad are you really serious, you're okay with me and Logan getting married?" Lulu asked hoping htat what she heard out of her father's mouth were really true.

"yes, they are and don't worry I won't let Scott anywhere near you. I'm here in town for a few weeks so I will be able to make sure he doesn't hurt you." He was thinking that he should just start a life here again. Yeah his sweet lovely Laura was gone but he had two lovely children and a beautiful grandson. He didn't want to miss out on anymore of his children's lifes.

They all walked towards where everyone else in town was sitting waiting for the concert to start.

"Hey, I have to go somewhere meet me backstage when the concert is over. I have a surprise for you. You can come too Logan, I'm so happy that you are going to be my son-in-law."

"We'll meet you there." Lulu said trying to get Logan all to herself before a bigger crowd formed than there already was.

"See you later Mr. S." Logan said trying to be polite. 


	10. Interested

Interested

A/N: Jaden is one of my own characters and if you read any of my original stories that aren't fan fiction you will see that she is in many of my stories and has many roles. This takes place before the concert starts

Jaden McCartney walked towards Kelly's not knowing what to expect. She was new in town and she heard that there were apartments for rent above the diner.

When she reached the door she wasn't paying atteniton to what she was doing and she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That's okay. There are times that I do that to." Jaden said looking into the man's deep blue eyes. She could get lost in them if she had all day.

"You must be new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes I am. My name is Jaden McCartney. I moved here from San Fransico to be near my cousin." 

"Who's your cousin? I may know him or her." He reached to open the door for both of them.

"Her name is Carly Corthinos Jax. I don't think you know her. She seems to be attracted to bad guys." She was thinking that maybe her cousin was interested in this guy he seemed to be one of the dangerous guys, that Carly mentioned in her letters.

"I know your cousin, as it should have it I know your cousin very well." Jason said showing her to a table and pulling a chair out for her.

"And you would be?" Jaden asked but before she got an answer two little boys came running up to Jason.

"Jason, Hey, why didn't you come over last night. I thought you were going to watch us while Mom and Jax went out to dinner"  
"I was supposed to but your mom called and said that she didn't need me to come over so I just hung out with Liz." Jason said. He knew that once he said Liz's name that Jaden wouldn't be interested anymore. Heck he didn't even think she was into him in the first place. He just thought that he would try to get her to open up to him cause he was always nice to the newcomers.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" Michael asked.

"She's my cousin, and she better not be interested." Carly said coming up behind Jason, wrapping her arms around Michael.

"Hi Carly, and you don't have to worry about me being interested in him. He seems to be interested in someone else He's already made that perfectly clear that he's already taken. It was nice meeting you." She said getting up out of the chair." She turned towards Carly. "Let me just get my room and then I will come over so we can catch up." She started away.

"There's no reason for you to get a room we have plenty of space for you at our house. After a tragic accident that killed the boys' nanny, we have had a lot of room to spare." Carly said grabbing Jaden's hand in her's to pull her towards her and take her outside.

"So who are these cute little fellows? Jaden said accepting the invitation to stay but also trying to get to know her little cousins better.

"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce you guys sooner, I guess I was making sure you didn't get hurt your first night here. You never know what could happen here in Port Charles." Carly said getting worried that her cousin was already in love with Jason that she would risk getting hurt for another glance at him. "This is Michael. And that's Morgan." She said pointing each boy out to Jaden.

"Hi."

"Hello.' Michael said putting his hand out so Jaden could shake it. Like he was taught. Morgan did the same.

" I cannot wait for you to meet my husband, Jacks he is such a romantic, and you should like him the minute you lay eyes on him."

"Speaking of guys can you tell me more about that Jason fellow that I met in front of Kelly's diner. I found him rather interesting." Jaden said hoping that Carly would tell her more about him. She really found him attractive and was hoping to get to see him really soon.

" Well, what can I say. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him, quiet but nice. He's really shy until you get to know him and then he becomes a really good friend. I should know he has gotten me out of some pretty rough spots in the past twenty years.

"Have you ever dated him?" Jaden asked with curiousty dripping from her voice. She could tell that she had a crush on him and she didn't want Carly to know cause she would get mad and forbid her to see him again. She didn't want that to happen.

"I'm warning you now. Stay away from him. It seems that every woman he has been with always ends up hurt. The girl he mentioned, Liz is the mother of his child and he told her that he couldn't be with her cause he didn't want their child to end up dead because of his line of work. I agree with him but I don't think that he should have abandoned her or his child for that reason. So no matter what you do stay away from him. I dont' need my little cousin getting hurt."

They had reached the house and were standing outside talking. Jax walked out the door as soon as he noticed that Carly was standing outside with her cousin.

"Well you must be Carly's cousin Jaden that came all the way from San Francisco, just so she could be near Carly." He said putting his hand out so she could shake it.

"Yes, I love it here, so many nice people and my cousin is being so nice telling me who to stay away from. You know Carly, I am an adult now and I know who and who not to stay away from. Thank you for the place to stay I really appreciate it but I will more than likely be seeing Jason again. He does live here and I do to now so there is a chance that I could bump into him in town or something." She said storming into the house dragging her suitcase behind her. 


	11. The Start Of Something Good

The Start of Something Good

Jaden was walking along the docks, thinking about how Carly was being so mean to her. How could her cousin try to tell her to stay away from someone when she was always in relationships with a dangerous guy. To tell the truth Jason didn't seem that dangerous. She didn't care what Carly said, she was going to try to get to know Jason. She decided she better head back to Carly's house. It was getting kind of late. When she was heading up the stairs she saw someone coming. Her luck it was Jason.

"Hi." Jason said coming towards her.

"Hi."

'Sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier when Carly and the boys came by, I've had feelings for the mother of my child for so long, but don't know how to tell her. I have try to stay away from her cause I don't want my son end up hurt or even killed for that matter." Jason said trying to apologize for his reaction earlier.

"No, it's okay, I would rather be told up front than just assume you were single." She said trying to move along without her heart broken, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I was just about to get some as soon as I got back to Carly's. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would want to grab a bite to eat with me."

"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" She asked she didn't like where this was going. She thought he had a girlfriend.

"I don't have one, I'm afraid that if I fall in love again, the woman I'm in love with will end up hurt because of me."

"Sure, I'll have dinner with you." She said now that she knew that he didn't have a girlfriend. Why was Carly so worried anyways, he's so protective of the people he cares about, she had nothing to worry about.

They went to Kelly's. They had a nice time over burgers and onion rings. For dessert they had a piece of boston creme pie. They left the restuarant together.

"Thanks for dinner. I never had anything as good as the burgers there. They know how to get the grease out of the burgers and the onion rings were seasoned just right." She said trying to hide the fact that she wanted to kiss him.

Secretly he felt the same way about her. Just talking to her over dinner getting to know more about her made him like her. "No problem. Would you like to come back to my place, maybe play a game of pool? He asked trying to play it cool. He really liked her and wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

" Sure." They started towards his penthouse.

Meanwhile Carly was worried about Jaden.

"Where the hell is she? she doesn't know that many people here, where else would she go? Carly asked.

"Maybe she's just sitting in the park." Jax said trying to reassure his wife. He knew she was worried about Jaden but he also knew that Jaden knew how to take care of herself.

"Yeah that could be where she is." Carly said trying to reassure herself.

" Micheal! Get down here I need to talk to you! Carly said calling to her eldest son.

"Yeah Mom." Micheal said running down the stairs.

"Did you finish your homework, I know you haven't had that much time to do much of it tonight."

"No, I need your help with it cause I'm supposed to interview one of my parents about their jobs." Yes even in high school they get goofy homework assignments.

"Go get it and we can work on it right now." Jax said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to interview mom, no offense it's just that I like her job and it seems interesting." Micheal said.

"Sure no problem buddy." Jax said trying to show that his feelings weren't hurt.

At Jason's house, Jaden was having fun, she kept staring at Jason, wishing he would kiss her. She decided that if she wanted a kiss from him she was going to have to be the one to make the first move. She slowly moved towards him, trying not to make it obvious of what she was doing. When she reached him she was afraid what he was going to do to her but he didn't reach out for her or anything while she inched her lips closer to his, she smelled his aftershave, so manly.

"What are you...?" Jason asked just before her lips met his.

"Just stand still."

" We shouldn't be this close already." He said while she was staring into his eyes.

All of a sudden a loud knock came on the penthouse door, with a familiar voice behind it.

" Jason, open up! It's me Liz! I need to talk to you."

" just a sec." He said while gently pushing Jaden out of the way so he could open the door for Liz.

"I'll just go, I shouldn't be here for too long I don't want Carly to get too mad at me."

"Okay, sure. I'll see you around." Jason said hoping that Liz wouldn't notice the look in his eyes while he was opening the door.

"Jason, I..." Liz started to say when she realized Jaden right beside him.

"Liz I didn't think you would be able to..."

"Who's this? We say we were going to take a break I didn't know that meant that we were going to see other people. I can't believe you would want to be with anyone else but me." Elizabeth said before she turned and stormed towards the elevators.

When Liz was gone Jason turned towards Jaden.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should have told you about Liz, I really didn't think she was going to come over here. She said she had something to do and I thought it would be fun to spend some time with you."

'No it's okay, I completely understand, but I really should go." She walked toward the elevator. He stopped her before she got on and kissed her so passionately that he didn't notice that the doors were closed. 


	12. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Okay before I get all kind of messages telling me stuff that I already know let me clear it up.

Yes I know Logan is dead

Yes I know Lulu is with Johnny now

here's the deal I started writing all this before Logan was murdered and before Johnny and Lulu started dating

I'm finishing were I left off and I'd appreciate it if you all would Read and Review

Thanks Jennyb5683 


End file.
